


I've missed you

by widowshulk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 972 days since Natasha last saw Bruce, leaving on the quinjet. Now, Fury tells the team that Bruce has turned himself into Coulson's team and is coming back to see them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've missed you

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the prompt: "I've missed you kiss".

“You need to stop pacing, Romanoff, you’re putting us all on edge,” Tony said, handing her a Scotch.

She glared at him, not needing to say anything before he shut up. Not that that stopped her from taking the drink. She, naturally, would have preferred vodka, but right now she’d take what she could get.

“He’ll be here soon, why don’t we go a few rounds to keep your mind off it?” Steve offered.

“Not now,” Natasha replied. 

The whole group was gathered at the Avengers facility, after they’d all gotten a text from Nick telling them that Bruce Banner was on his way there. It had been 972 days since Natasha had last seen Bruce and she’d truly believed she’d never see him again. After talking to Fury, he revealed that Bruce had handed himself in to Coulson’s team who were on a mission in South Africa where it turned out Bruce had been hiding. The first thing Bruce had asked was to see his old team again, so Nick had sent the word out. 

Tony had come up to the facility from California, where he and Pepper were living the good life. Clint decided to take a much-needed day away from the kids, he loved the little monsters, but sometimes he just needed to get away (he’d made a mental note to book a spa weekend for Laura for their anniversary which was coming up). The rest of the team, with the exception of Thor, had already been at the facility, so that was handy. Thor, however, was off world and couldn’t be reached. That was probably a bad sign, but getting hold of Thor when he was off world had never been easy. 

Natasha had been on the phone to Fury immediately, demanding as much information as possible, but he wasn’t the easiest guy to get information from. All she’d been able to get was that Bruce was going to be here in the next few hours and that he was “physically unharmed”. The use of the word “physically” had Natasha in a panic. Ever since that phone call, it had been all that she could think about and it was driving her a little mad. It didn’t help that the rest of the team were on edge, so the tension in the room was unbearable for everyone. 

Almost an hour later Maria’s phone buzzed and everyone whipped their heads round to look at her.

“It’s Coulson, they’re just about to land,” she said, reading the text.

“Should we all go?” Rhodey asked, gesturing to the newest group of Avengers.

“No, you should stay. We’re all Avengers here,” Steve said.

“We’re not his Avengers, though,” Rhodey said.

“If Cap says we stay, we stay,” Sam interrupted.

Rhodey shrugged and gave in.

Meanwhile, Natasha was fighting the urge to run out to the landing strip to meet him there. She knew it was a bad idea, but it was still hard to resist the temptation. Now everyone was fidgeting and it only made her fidget more. Coulson needed to hurry his butt up.

The minutes passed in silence, no one sure of what they should, or could, say to anyone else. 

Then there was a gentle knock on the door and everyone jumped out of their seats, staring at the door. It slowly opened and there he was. Doctor Bruce Banner. As he walked into the room, he broke into a huge smile, clearly overwhelmingly happy to be surrounded by these people again. 

Over the next couple of hours, Bruce told them all about where he’d been, why he’d left, what he’d been doing, and they were all on tenterhooks, entranced by every word. He seemed to be truly happy, and none of the group remembered ever seeing him this at peace. Their concerns and their worries quickly faded away.

“I only just noticed how late it is. Can I stay here tonight?” Bruce asked, after a quick glance at the clock.

“Of course, Natasha, want to show him to an empty room?” Steve asked, though Natasha knew he was trying to make sure she got some alone time with Bruce.

“Yeah, sure,” she answered with a smile.

“Thanks,” Bruce said, following her out the door.

“So what’s it like here? This new facility?” Bruce asked as they walked.

Natasha told him all about their new team and what they did here. Bruce noticed how proud she sounded of all that they’d built here and he was incredibly happy for her. This was exactly the sort of place that Natasha needed and she was clearly thriving here. 

They made it up to the bedrooms and Natasha showed Bruce into one of the empty rooms. 

“You get your own bathroom, there’s a kitchen just down the hall on the right, and I’m just next door if you need anything,” she said as she showed him the ins and outs of the room.

“Thank you, for this,” Bruce said.

“You’re welcome, I’ll leave you to get settled then,” Natasha said, turning to leave.

“Oh, okay,” he replied, his voice dripping with disappointment. 

“Hey, doc? I’ve missed you,” she said. 

With that Bruce took filled the space between them in one step and took her face in his hands. He pushed his lips onto hers and kissed her, hard. His lips were able to say all of the things that he couldn’t; they told her just how much he needed her, they told her how much he had thought about her while he was gone, and they told her that he also adored her.

As they broke apart, Natasha’s eyes were wide with surprise and Bruce grinned sheepishly.

“I’ve missed you too,” he said, going in for another kiss.


End file.
